


Lust for Vengeance

by cherrytruck



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, ninjas who can't sit down and have a civil discussion, scorpion needs to chill out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion had already killed Sub Zero in the previous tournament, yet he later finds that Sub Zero has returned. Will fighting another battle against him for the last time give him closure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust for Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of took several canon stories from the different Mortal Kombat games, with the ideas that in the arcade ladder ending for Scorpion in MK2 he finds peace with Sub Zero, while in MK9 Sub Zero wants revenge against Scorpion for having killed his older brother. This fic is a bit of blend of both with other headcanon thrown into the mix.

The fields of snow were glazed in complete whiteness, the only colours being specks of red blood on the ground coming from the two ninjas fighting to the death. Scorpion yet again found himself battling his long-time nemesis, apparently bought back to life after being killed by Scorpion’s hand. The knowledge that the murderer of his family and entire clan was still alive and free was enough to send his soul into such rage that he would stalk his enemy to the ends of this undesirable terrain. At first he didn’t believe it – he didn’t _want_ to believe it, but now that he was face to face with Sub Zero yet again, there was no doubt he was still alive.

“Why won’t you stay dead?!” Scorpion yelled, co-ordinating his kicks towards Sub Zero, who managed to dodge.

“I could ask you the same,” the blue ninja replied, sending an ice shower towards Scorpion who also swiftly avoided the attack.

In the middle of their fight, Scorpion encountered something new - Sub Zero created a perfect ice replica of himself right in front of him. The resulting punch from Scorpion was intended for the man himself, but instead landed on the replica, causing the statue to disassemble into ice crystals that burst into the air. The surrounding ice would then come and engulf him, leaving him frozen and open to attack. Sub Zero performed an uppercut on Scorpion, which sent him flying through the air, leaving behind more trails of blood. _That’s a new move he’s learned,_ Scorpion thought, not having seen Sub Zero pull that off before. [1]

That wasn’t the only thing that was different from their previous fights. Scorpion had been closely observing Sub Zero all this time, and noticed that his flow of movement was a lot more smooth and maybe more delicate. Yet by no means did that mean he was holding back in this battle. In fact, Sub Zero’s eyes showed more determination and strength than in their previous battles together. Perhaps it was knowing the pain of being murdered that bought out the rage in him, much like it did with Scorpion himself.

But no matter. Scorpion had once killed this man before, and he knew he was capable of doing it yet again. He got up, and noticing the far distance between him and his enemy, he extended his arm and unleashed his signature spear chain, along with a shout boasting of his power. “GET OVER HERE!”

The chain sped through the snow cutting through the air flawlessly, until it reached Sub Zero – in a twist, not penetrating through him, but grabbed by his hand after he successfully blocked it. Scorpion tried to pull it back towards him, but Sub Zero gripped onto it with fortitude. Plenty of times have his opponents blocked or dodged his chain, but never before had someone managed to _grab_ his weapon and stop him being able to call it back. While in his state of genuine astonishment, Sub Zero sent an energy of ice to his hands, which spread through the chain, freezing it along the way, before the cold reached Scorpion's flesh. Sub Zero then kicked the frozen chain, sending shards of the remains of his chain to pierce through Scorpion. The impact made him fall onto the ground, dripping even more blood onto the snow. He had never seen anything like this before. [2]

When did Sub Zero learn to best him? _No,_ Scorpion interrupted his own thoughts. The battle wasn’t over yet. There was no way he would let Sub Zero have the satisfaction of victory after everything he had done. He heard his nemesis approaching him fast, ready to deal the final blow in Scorpion’s vulnerable state of diminishing health. However, that was not going to happen. Scorpion used Sub Zero’s premature cockiness to his advantage by teleporting behind him when he least expected it. Using all his remaining strength, he sent a series of brutal kicks and punches to drain whatever life Sub Zero had left. He then clashed his own fist against Sub Zero’s skull, causing him to fall on his back, and used the opportunity to give a hard stomp onto his chest with his foot, hard enough to hear the sounds of each individual rib snap.  


By the time Scorpion was done, Sub Zero was in no state to get up. The snow beneath him was no longer white, and the look in his enemy’s eyes appeared to concede defeat.

Finally, the silent blue ninja spoke up. “Go on...kill me ruthlessly like you did to my brother.”

What? His _brother?_

Scorpion looked on, not understanding. Sub Zero managed the strength to take his mask off, revealing a new face – one that resembled the Sub Zero he had known before, but was more youthful and had a prominent scar drawn on the right side of his face. Just what was the meaning of this?

“You were expecting Bi-Han, were you not?” Sub Zero continued, cold steam coming out with his breaths. “I am sorry to disappoint you. My older brother had already died long ago by your hand.”

So Bi-Han really was dead. This Sub Zero he had just faced was not the same merciless killer he had fought long ago.

“You are Bi-Han’s brother?” Scorpion kneeled down beside the fallen ninja, taking a closer look at his face. When he thought about it, he never remembered the former Sub Zero mention any family. “Why have you taken his title? What purpose do you serve by following the footsteps of that merciless killer?”

The younger Sub Zero let out a cold laugh. “I was never close to my older brother. But he was the only family I had. You took that away from me, you killed him even though Bi-Han never had any involvement with your clan. He was innocent. Yet, you...”

It all sounded too hauntingly familiar. A young ninja losing his own family, driven to despair to the point of seeking revenge against the one responsible. Scorpion still didn't believe Bi-Han was completely guiltless, but when he thought about it, neither was Scorpion himself. He too was now a killer of someone’s family. And now, he had his own opponent chasing him to the ends of the earth wanting to kill him. How ironic the fates had become.

But the difference was that this younger Sub Zero was not a cursed soul – he was still a mortal being, still with an opportunity to find peace. Scorpion, on the other hand, would never be able to return to that state. Bi-Han was dead... and yet Scorpion still felt no satisfaction. His quest for revenge had done him no favours.

“It won’t matter if you kill me,” Scorpion said, wiping the snow and blood away from the younger ninja’s face. “I am already dead. I have been dead ever since my family and clan were taken away from me. Revenge won’t bring that back. Revenge won’t bring you your brother back either.” It was the first time in a while Scorpion managed to talk without a heavy vengeful feeling in his heart. He looked into Sub Zero’s eyes, still full of life and vulnerability. “You display more agility and wit than your brother. What is your name?”

“Kuai Liang,” the younger ninja replied weakly. “Now finish me. If you have any remorse, then at least make it quick...”

Scorpion had come here to kill the one responsible for turning his life to ruins. The man who he was face to face with, while holding the name Sub Zero, was not that person. He was not a cold murderer like Bi-Han.

“I’m sorry,” Scorpion spoke quietly. He then merely gave a swift punch to the young ninja’s face, knocking him out. Scorpion got up and walked away before he teleported away from this freezing hell, wondering what the nature of their encounter would be like, should he and Sub Zero ever meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Sub Zero didn’t have this move until Kuai Liang took over the role. It technically didn’t come until MK3 and Kuai Liang was already in MK2, but I thought I’d take liberties with this fun fact and assume only the new Sub Zero could use this move.
> 
> [2] This never happens in the MK games but well it’s fanfic so I’m sure I can make some stuff up...the inspiration for this move actually comes from this neat video I found. This person makes some sweet MK mods and if you're a fan, you should check out the rest of their videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9mVCgQj6gc


End file.
